


DAY TWENTY ONE - COOKING/BAKING

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWENTY ONE - COOKING/BAKING

Luhan hadn’t thought that when he’d gone shopping for ingredients for dessert that he’d end up wearing them. They were supposed to go in a bowl, then a pan and finally positioned nicely on a plate. He’d present it to Yixing after dinner, the latter would smile his beautiful smile and they’d have glorious, wonderful sex.

The glorious wonderful sex had happened, just a bit earlier than Luhan expected. It was quite literally a series of unfortunate events that had led to an amazing round of sex.

First off, Luhan doesn’t own an apron. Like he did, but there was a bit of a fire and well, goodbye apron. It had been one of those gimmicky ones you know, “what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” that Yixing had bought for Luhan from some weird little hippy shop.

Luhan mourned its loss, but now he’s grateful for it. So, the whole no apron thing led to Luhan accidentally getting the cocoa powder and flour all down his shirt. Naturally Luhan takes the top off and puts it straight in the wash. Does he bother with another shirt? No, because the chances of him spilling something again are certain.

Topless Luhan has finally gotten the right ratio of cocoa powder and flour and now it’s time to add the sugar. All good on the dry ingredients front.

He’s not so lucky when he pours the milk in, gets distracted by the cat nipping his ankle and watches helplessly as the splash back lands straight onto his pants. Naturally Luhan tries to run and take off his pants at the same time, flinging them into the still spinning washing machine.

Of course he’s a bit flustered by this stage, staring at his bowl off future-brownies with something akin to betrayal. It’s at this moment that Yixing comes home to find Luhan, standing in nothing but his underwear looking helpless in the kitchen.

“Um, it’s not what it looks like?” Luhan offers up.

Yixing smirks a little, dropping off his shoulder bag before walking into the kitchen.

“It looks like your teasing the kitchen utensils and they’ve rebelled by flinging food at you.”

Luhan scratches his head, “That’s not exactly how it happened.” He grins sheepishly and turns back to his mixing bowl.

“Hey now, can’t that wait til later?”

Yixing voice is teasing and when Luhan turns to glare at him, finds that the brunette has discarded his own clothes onto the floor. He presses Luhan close to the kitchen bench, trailing his hands across his stomach.

“I was trying to make you dessert. It was supposed to be romantic.”

Maybe there’s a tremor in his voice, something that stops Yixing from his game of trying to make Luhan hard with nothing but his fingertips. He kisses Luhan chastely before stepping back.

“So what are we making then?”

“Brownies.” Luhan answers, trying to hide his smile.

They bake silently together, Luhan instructing Yixing to get the icing ready as they move around in the buff. Luhan has to shake himself sometimes, the image of Yixing naked in the kitchen a little too much for his already frazzled brain to handle.

It doesn’t last long, of course not. Luhan shuts the brownies in the oven and Yixing is on him in an instant, smacking chocolate handprints over his body.

“Hey!”

Luhan whips around and finds himself face to face with a Yixing looking very pleased with himself. He pulls Luhan in with his sticky hands and kisses him breathless.

Yixing can’t seem to wait and forgoes leaving to get lube and a condom for simply blowing him into oblivion. Once Luhan is boneless, Yixing straddles him and jerks himself off all over Luhan’s heaving chest.

He collapses next to Luhan and cuddles in close. Luhan is gross and sticky in places he shouldn’t be sticky in, but he can’t seem to find the will to care. He curls in close to Yixing and nudges his cheek up for a kiss. The timer chooses that moment to go off and startle them back into the real world.

Luhan manages to reach up and twist the knob to turn the oven off. Yixing pulls him back down and begins to lick the chocolate icing off.

“Stop, it tickles!” Luhan tries to squirm away but Yixing pins him down.

“But you taste so good.”

He can’t help but roll his eyes and just lie back and let Yixing have his own way. It’s easier that way and he knows they’ll both end up happier for it.

Once Yixing is done, Luhan is energetic enough to pull the brownies from the oven and let them cool. Yixing drags him into the shower to clean him up and by the time they’re through (because one round just isn’t enough to satiate Yixing) the brownies are ready to eat.

Yixing takes a big bite and moans at the taste.

“It’s so good.”

“Yeah?” Luhan asks, grinning at his success.

“Not as good as you.” Yixing answers cheekily, kissing him fondly on the cheek.


End file.
